


Dinner Party

by pjlover666



Series: Gifts [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Poor Orion, don't piss off prowl, jazz doesn't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjlover666/pseuds/pjlover666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion Pax and Ironhide enjoy an evening meal with Prowl and Jazz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silberstreif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberstreif/gifts).



> This is inspired and based on a scene from Grey's anatomy, so I don't take any credit for it. I just thought it suited Prowl and Jazz. Hope you like the silliness :D  
> Also, this fic is for my friend silberstreif and her subtle and not so subtle hints for me to start eating more normal food. Good luck with that!

“This is nice.”

Orion Pax commented offhandedly so he could fill the air with some kind of chatter. He looked between Ironhide sitting next to him and Prowl on the other side, both eating their dinner. Orion looked pleadingly at the red mech, begging him to say something before the room burst into flames from the tension in it.

“Yeah, nice. What’s it called again Prowl?” Ironhide asked, gulfing down his dinner.

“Crystallized yttrium.” Prowl replied politely, the epitome of perfect table manners. He looked at Orion who was almost finished with his dinner and offered seconds.

“Oh no, thank you, I’m full Prowl.” Orion said honestly. The enforcer was one of the best cooks he had met, topping off professionals, “Maybe Jazz would like some. Jazz, would you like some?”

Everyone besides Prowl looked at Jazz, perched up on the counter of the kitchen, drinking some energon from a cube. Everyone could see he was struggling with it, because it was unrefined and the energon needed to be cooked to actually have a decent taste. But everyone present knew that Jazz and cooking never stood well in one sentence. Unless they wanted the building to burn down, it would be best if Jazz didn’t cook. Ever.

“He can’t have any.” Prowl answered before Jazz could.

“But ya just offered seconds to Orion—“

“He’s allergic to yttrium.” Prowl responded calmly, interrupting Ironhide and taking a bite from his obviously delicious dinner.

“Boss, if ya find my body grey, know it would be Prowl’s doing. He’s secretly trying to kill me.” Jazz responded from his spot on the counter, taking another sip from the foul tasting energon. Of course, leave it to Prowl to make dinner with the only thing Jazz was highly allergic to just so he can prove a point.

“Well… this isn’t at all awkward.” Orion said, looking between the two lovers who were in some sort of a spat from what he’d heard. He was relieved when he and Ironhide were invited over for dinner. Another friend of theirs, Ratchet, was also invited but he had previously known about the argument going on between them and had flat out refused to step anywhere near here. Orion now knew why…

“Okay, this is just crazy!” Ironhide exclaimed, “We’re eating dinner at the international house of silence.”

“You two live together, someone has to be the first to speak." Orion added. The two hadn’t said a word to each other during the whole dinner and the last three weeks probably.

"I am giving a dinner party. If he wants to sit there, he can sit there. Let's just enjoy our evening and talk about something else." It was unnerving how huge the contrast was between the two black and whites right now. For this occasion Prowl had his armor polished to the point of gleaming while Jazz just made another growl of annoyance at the bad tasting energon he was taking. It would’ve been easier for him to have bought some dinner, but knowing him, he had probably forgotten.

“Maybe we should go,” Orion said and looked between the two again, “You two obviously have things to talk about.”

“For cryin’out loud! Prowl, ya gotta feed Jazz. He doesn’t cook and he will starve to death.” Irohide finally snapped.

“Hey, I have energon!” Jazz lifted up his cube to empathize.

Orion couldn’t help but face palm. This would be a long dinner indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not make any profit from this. Grey's Anatomy and Transformers do not belong to me.


End file.
